This invention relates to a modular toy. The invention particularly relates to a toy including a series of gearing units and whirling units.
The modular toys are typically comprised of a plurality of connectible and interchangeable units which are used to construct various forms of a toy assembly. There is a recently proposed modular toy which has a whirling unit driven by a hand operated gearing mechanism wherein a wheel is mounted on an elongated metal shaft, which shaft is inclinedly supported on a support structure and base board, and the shaft is driven by a pair of gears made of a plastic material, one gear being mounted on the shaft and other gear being mounted on a horizontal metal shaft operated by hand. However this has an disadvantage that the gear units are easy to disengage due to the mounting system thereof. Furthermore the forms that can be constructed from the elements of this modular toy is limited.